


A Dangerous Game

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LMAO, Season 6 Spoilers, anyways just read the fic, because really nothing happens, but the implications might be enough, i think idk man, is it cheating when you just wink, maybe idk lol, mirror!iris, should i tag this as cheating, sorry for all the tags, what do i put here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Lets just say Frost most definitely has a thing for this post Crisis Iris West-Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Iris West/Killer Frost
Series: Snowest owns me so here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capriciouslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouslouis/gifts).



Frost knows something's up with Iris. She can feel it, and see it in the way she acts. This Iris curses a lot more, she's snappy when she wants to be, and this Iris isn't as passive as she used to be before crisis. She guesses crisis in Iris’s perspective could change a person, being forced to live with the fact that you let your spouse sacrifice themselves can do that. But now crisis is over and they’re all free to go back to how life was before, well not really, some things have definitely changed post crisis. And, well, Frost would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to this post crisis Iris. 

The only problem is Barry, Iris’s sweet loving and oh so good husband probably wouldn’t be willing to share. Frost laughs out loud at the thought of asking the married couple to have a threesome. She can picture the look on Barry’s face, shocked, a little bit confused but for the most part protective over Iris, like she’s some toy only he can play with. Iris on the other hand might have a look of shock as well but with a hit of intrigue or well maybe that's just Frost being hopeful. 

“What’s so funny Frost?” Iris asks her from across the room. For a moment Frost almost forgot that she was there, working ever so quietly on trying to stop Black Hole, or whatever else could be hiding behind that monitor, that her presence must have slipped from her mind. 

“Nothing just laughing at a joke Ralph told me.” Frost responds, brushing a stand of her hair out of her face. 

“You and Ralph, huh?” Iris inquires, making direct eye contact with Frost and raising one of her eyebrows. Frost makes a disgusted face at that and it's Iris who laughs with her head thrown back and a smile on her lips. 

“Ew, no, I could never.” Frost replies, “Gross, now that picture is stuck in my head, thanks West-Allen.” Iris laughs again as Frost tries to literally shake the image of her and Ralph together out. 

“I don’t know, you guys would make a cute couple and Ralph’s not that bad of a guy.” 

Frost scoffs, “Sounds like you wanna date him.” 

Iris huffs, “Please, out of the two of you, he’s not the one I would want to date.” Iris says with such ease, like the words that came out of her mouth barely meant anything but to Frost they did and with the sudden tension in the air she could tell Iris picked up on it. 

She knows she shouldn’t but the flirty response is right there on her lips and is so close to being spoken until a gust of wind cuts through that tension like a knife, and there’s the problem that Frost keeps on running into. Barry’s standing in the middle of the cortex facing Iris with Big Belly Burger and what Frost can only guess a smile on his lips. 

“Hey so, um, I know that you’re working but I figured you could take a little break to eat lunch with me? If you want to, of course.” Barry says, rocking back and forth on his scuffed up shoes. Iris hesitates and glances at Frost before replying with a small smile on her face, “Yeah sure, a lunch break would be great right now.” 

Frost watches as Barry and Iris start to leave the cortex, their previous conversation gone, like it never even happened, that is until Iris walks back in alone, picks up something small on her desk, and winks directly at Frost before walking out like nothing had ever happened. Frost blinks for a moment, taking in what just happened, and it's then that Frost realizes that this attraction that she has towards Iris is a very dangerous game, and then she smiles because she’s never really liked to play things safe anyways and from the looks of it, it doesn’t seem like she’s the only one.


End file.
